


A Brief Respite

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel share a quickie...





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack and Daniel were dripping wet, the two having just emerged from a bath in the cold stream.

Jack was trying to dry off, but Daniel wasn't bothering...he was too busy trying to grope Jack. Jack managed to fend off Daniel's hands long enough to pull his boxers on. "Stop that!"

Daniel dropped to his knees and nuzzled his groin, kissing Jack's dick through the thin material.

Jack swallowed hard, "Daniel...Daniel, we have to get back to camp. Carter and Teal'c are going to come looking for us."

"Uh-huh," Daniel murmured, his fingers caressing Jack's ass. He slid one finger underneath the boxer's edge, teasing Jack.

"Daniel, stop. We have to...." He nearly gave in, but shook his head, pushing Daniel away. "We are getting dressed and going back to camp."

Daniel smiled up at him, licking his lips and moved close. His finger moved to Jack's ass again, this time pushing inside.

"Daniel...." Jack groaned, pulling his boxers off, pulling Daniel into a passionate kiss. He pulled away, dropped to his knees, grabbing Daniel's legs, dropping Daniel onto his back. He pulled the legs over his shoulders, spit on his hand, and rubbed said hand over his dick. "You want it..." He sheathed himself in one move, Daniel letting loose with an almost primal scream. "...you got it." He pulled out and shoved back in, knowing he hit the prostate on that one move when Daniel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he thrust against Jack. He was thrashing about, moaning Jack's name again and again, reaching for his own dick. Jack however, took both of Daniel's hands in his, preventing Daniel from touching himself. Jack continued to hit that sweet spot each and every time. One last thrust and Jack came, filling Daniel with his seed. He pulled back, giving Daniel an evil grin.

"You don't get to come now." Daniel just nodded. "Now, get dressed. Oh, and one other thing lover. You try and pull anything like that again and I will tie you up and you can *watch* me jerk off."

"Yes Jack." Daniel smiled, and bent over to pick up his pants, making sure his lover got a *very* nice view of his ass. He heard Jack's sigh, and couldn't help himself. "I like watching you jerk off. Your hand stroking that thick dick of yours, up and down. Your thumb and finger squeezing out those first drops." His voice was soft, and he kept his position, wondering how much Jack could take. "I watch your hand, slow and steady, as you take it from your dick, bringing it to my mouth, wiping your fingertips along my lips." Daniel slowly turned around, kneeling before Jack. "I suck on them, ever so gently, licking the tips. I want to touch you, but I remember my wrists are bound as punishment...." He held out his wrists, nodding to Jack's belt.

Jack just stood there, his dick jumping to attention, and it took his mind a moment to focus. "NO!" He picked up Daniel's clothing and shoved the pile at him. "Get dressed." He turned, picking up his own clothes. As Jack knelt down to pick up his pants, he felt the body covering his, and he lost his balance, falling over, his hands and knees bracing his fall.

"We'll get to camp..." Daniel almost growled. "...eventually." His hands gripped Jack by the hips, and Jack moved back, his intention to throw Daniel off. All it did was drive Daniel deep inside him. Jack tried moving away, but Daniel moved his arms around Jack's waist, his knees gripping Jack's sides, putting all his weight on Jack's back. As Jack slid forward, Daniel was with him, sliding deeper. He shoved hard and Jack nearly blacked out from the intense pleasure, shooting straight to his dick. "Did you like that?" Jack clenched his cheeks, pulling Daniel's deeper still...Daniel got his answer. A slow slide out, followed by another shove in, and Jack saw stars. "Gonna take your ass...fuck it hard. That's what you want, isn't it Jack?" He paused in his movements, waiting for Jack to answer him.

Jack's voice was barely audible, somewhere between a whisper and a moan. "More...."

"More? I think I can manage that." Daniel withdrew, quickly kneeling, his lips on Jack's ass. Soft kisses, followed by his tongue laving the hole, dipping in lightly, then pushing its way further. His hand moved around to Jack's dick, stroking hard, Jack shifting back, grinding his ass against Daniel's mouth. Daniel shifted again, back to his knees, impaling Jack again. "I don't want to go back to camp yet." A pull out, a shove in, nails raking Jack's back. "Sam and Teal'c know what we're doing and they're probably doing the same." His fist grasped Jack's dick harder, stroking faster. "I can think of other things we can do with our time." His pace increased, driving deeper, knowing, by Jack's moans, that he was hitting the prostate again and again. "What do you think?" One last thrust and they both came, Jack over Daniel's fist, Daniel in Jack's ass.

They parted, and Jack grinned at his lover. "What do I think? I think," he picked up Daniel's clothes, "that we are going back to camp." Once again, he shoved the pile of clothes at Daniel. "Then I am going to report to Hammond. After that, we're going into our tent, where I will tie you up, jerk off all over you, and lick you clean." He picked up his own clothes, not taking his eyes off of Daniel. "Now get dressed."

"No."

"Daniel, get dressed."

"I'm not going to, and you can't make me."

Jack finished getting dressed, and shrugged. "You're right. I can't make you." He narrowed his eyes at Daniel's smug look. "But I can, or can't, touch you later. It's up to you." He headed back towards camp.

"He wouldn't," Daniel said to himself. "Would he?" Daniel looked at his clothes, Jack, and then at his dick. "He would." He pulled his clothes on. "Hey Jack...wait up."

FIN


End file.
